Sidearms And Smiles
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Written for 'National Hugging Day', because we all love it when Sam and Jack share a hug. Missing scene for S1 'Solitudes'. Oneshot.


**A/N: This was also written for 'National Hugging Day' but this oneshot is more lighthearted (hopefully!) than my other attempt. Set shortly after S1, Solitudes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sidearms And Smiles<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack leaned back into the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Letting out a contented sigh, he shouted out to Daniel and Teal'c who were putting groceries away in the kitchen.<p>

"Can one of you guys bring me out a beer?"

"Janet said no beer for another few days, Sir," Sam replied with a smile as she carefully sat down at the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, well, the doc isn't here," he said with a touch of relief.

After three long weeks, the Colonel had finally been deemed well enough to leave the infirmary following his near-death experience in Antarctica. As this was his first night back in his own home, he'd invited the rest of the team with him so they could all relax away from the confines of their job. A movie night was the best way to do that.

Glancing towards the kitchen, Jack craned his neck to see if there was any sign of his beer. Seeing nothing, he settled back against the cushion and sighed. After a moment, he let his gaze slide to his left and he silently observed his Second-in-Command. Sam had been a little 'off' ever since he had regained consciousness and Jack found it disconcerting. He couldn't quite remember everything from their trip, but he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to put her on edge.

He was just about to speak when Teal'c entered the den, carrying a bottle of beer and a can of diet soda.

"Excellent!" Jack said, only to be left disappointed when his teammate handed him the soda and gave Carter the beer.

"I asked for be -"

"Doctor Frasier said you are to refrain from consuming alcoholic beverages."

"But -"

"Doctor Frasier said I was to resist your quarrelsome discourse."

"I don't care… Huh?"

"Janet said you'd get argumentative," Daniel clarified as he too entered the room before claiming the armchair as his.

Defeated, Jack took the can from Teal'c. "Fine."

The Colonel waited as the Jaffa put the movie in the recorder. A sudden shiver ran down his spine and he cursed silently - even though he'd been home for a few weeks, he still felt the bone-deep chill from the ice. A movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention and he watched as Sam drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. If he looked close enough, even in the dim lighting, he could see her shivering as well.

In one swift movement, he pulled the large afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over himself. He then reached over, tapped Sam on the shoulder and gestured for her to move closer. The hesitancy in her eyes surprised him, but before he had time to question it, the Captain threw him a shy smile, shuffled over to his side and tucked the throw around her.

Jack wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or even how long he had been sleeping. All he knew was that the movie was no longer playing, the room was in darkness and there was a heavy, but strangely comforting, weight resting on his stomach and chest.

Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, Jack slowly started to realize that Teal'c and Daniel were no longer there. He vaguely tried to guess the time, but knew it was late, which meant that they had probably returned to the base, as Teal'c was still on a 'probationary' period with the SGC.

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the rules currently attached to the Jaffa's routine, courtesy of The Powers That Be, Jack tried to move, but couldn't.

Glancing down, he could just make out the blonde hair, splayed in every direction and he felt his breath catch. It was Carter.

Suddenly, Jack was bombarded by flashbacks of their time together in Antarctica as well as the conversations they'd had.

_"I should have gotten you out of here by now."  
>"You will."<em>

_"Sam, I'm dying. Please."  
>"I'm gonna try and bring back help, Sir."<em>

_"Sara…"  
>"I'm here, Jack. You can sleep now... It was an honor serving with you too."<em>

_"It's my sidearm, I swear."_

"Oh God," Jack groaned.

He remembered everything now.

The noise jarred Sam from her sleep and she jumped up slightly.

"Sir?" She asked in confusion a moment later.

"Yeah?"

The Colonel was met with silence and he frowned - only to remember that Sam probably couldn't see it in the dark.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" He asked slowly.

"I... Nothing," she said, before carefully untangling herself from her Commanding Officer.

Trying not to focus on his disappointment at Sam moving, Jack spoke. "It's not nothing."

"With respect, Sir, what makes you think -"

"After what we've been through these last few weeks, just trust me when I say I know something's bothering you."

He heard her sigh and waited.

"I thought we were back in Antarctica," she confessed, "And... And I panicked. I thought I needed to save you... To bring you home," she trailed off.

Her words hit Jack hard and he closed his eyes. In everything that had happened, he had forgotten to thank her for what she had done.

She had willingly gone above and beyond the call of duty, and he would never be able to fully thank her. But he could try.

He cleared his throat. "I never did thank you... For saving my life."

Even in the darkness, he saw Sam swing around to face him.

"I just did what -"

"Cut the military 'it was my job crap' for a minute, will ya? Please?" He added, realizing his words had come out harder than intended. Slowly, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know many a soldier who wouldn't have shown that level of dedication or loyalty... Thanks, Sam. _Really_," he said, squeezing her shoulder for emphasis.

"It was my pleasure... Sir," she eventually replied.

Jack leaned towards her and squinted slightly as he met her gaze. Her eyes were shining bright, but the insecurity and doubt that had clouded them over the last few weeks was now gone.

The moments passed but neither of them moved. Sam's hands were intertwined in her lap, while the Colonel's was still resting on her shoulder.

A shiver ran through the Captain and she laughed nervously. "I don't think I'll ever be warm again," she joked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You will," Jack answered confidently.

"It's been over three weeks... I'm still cold."

"You're obviously doing something wrong then. Have you followed your own advice?"

He could literally visualize Sam's brow furrowing in confusion. "Sir?"

Pursing his lips, Jack made a decision. Tightening his hand on the her shoulder, he steered her back towards him.

"C'mere."

He was now lying back on the couch, with Sam lying half on top of him.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Sssh. We're combining body heat to make it through the rest of the night, remember?"

It took a few moments for the words to register, but he felt Sam relax slightly. When she spoke, amusement laced her voice. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, get some rest... That's an order."

He waited as Sam shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable, and when he felt her arms sneak around his waist he tried desperately hard not to think about how nice it felt – and not just because he had no broken ribs this time.

Deciding he didn't want to go down that potential minefield at that specific moment in time, he reached around his teammate, pulling the afghan along. Satisfied it was covering them both, his arms wrapped around Sam to envelope her in a hug.

Almost immediately, she relaxed against him and Jack felt a jolt of something rush through him at how nice it felt to hold her.

Obviously, he'd been thinking just a little _too_ long, because when he moved, he felt a vibration across his chest. It took a moment to realize the movement had been caused by Sam starting to giggle.

Then it dawned on him.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry Colonel," she answered, her voice full of mirth, "I remember what you said."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

He felt her smile against his chest and he closed his eyes at what he knew was coming next.

"Your sidearm is safe with me," she quipped, before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhhkay, so this isn't how I planned for this story to go. At all. Sorry. :/**


End file.
